Final Destination: Chaos Highway
by Sergio Shield-Eyes
Summary: Zack and 11 of his classmates cheat death by avoiding a deadly Bus crash. But it isn't over yet. Please Read and Review. Update: Chapter 5: Interviews, Interviews
1. Field Trip

A/N: Please Read and Review. Sorry if this story isn't that good. I wrote it a while ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Destination.

**_Final Destination: Chaos Highway_**

**Chapter One: Field Trip**

"Zack, wake up". Said Mrs.Anderson.

'Oh shit'. Zack thought to himself. He forgot he had to get up early for the school field trip.

He quickly got out of his bed and got ready.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Finally he'd gotten everything ready. He grabbed his digital camera, he had to take photos for the school paper, he then got into the family car. His Science class at Chaos High were going to the Westfield Science Museum in Gladestone. He needed to arrive at school at 7:30 pm. It would be a six hour drive. Three hours in they were going to stop at the Royal Brandon Mall.

**Fifth-Teen Minutes Later**

Zack has finally arrived at Chaos High. His fellow classmates had started boarding the bus. He ran over to his friends Dave Elson and Opal Peterson.

"Hi guys". Said Zack.

"There you are". Said Dave.

"We didn't think you were coming". Said Opal.

They trio walked past Ken Lanceston, Nadia Olson, Lane Mitchells and Penny Queens.

Those Four were the most popular kids in school. As such, nearly everyone hated them.

"Watch it, loser". Said Ken, as he barged into Dave.

"Screw you, jockstrap". Yelled Dave, as Ken walked away.

Ken, Nadia, Lane and Penny boarded the bus.

They walked past Robert Sampson, a computer geek. Robert was trying to clean his glasses.

"Hi Robbo". Said Zack.

"Don't call me that". Said Robert. Everyone loved to pick on Robert.

They walked past Sally Tait, the cousin of Robert. She was a bit of a tomboy.

"Hi Sally". Said Opal. Opal and Sally used to be best friends in primary school, but since then they've grown apart. Neither of them no why.

"Hi Opal". Said Sally, putting on a fake smile, wondering why Opal was even talking to her.

They walked past Tim Urkel, a stoner. He gets by, by getting high.

"Shit, were is it". Said Tim, as he was feeling through his clothes, looking for something(most likely drugs).

"He really needs to give up, he is killing himself from the inside". Said Zack.

Dave laughs. "Where did you get that from, Rikki Lake". Said Dave.

"Shut up". Said Zack, playfully punching Dave in the arm.

Zack and Dave had been best friends since the 3rd grade. Back when Zack saved Dave from the school bully Craig Moreton. But that's a different story...

They walked past Haze, a goth, loves Death, hates everything else, especially his Mother.

Haze gave Zack a weird look. Zack got freaked so he just smiled back. Haze then pointed his index finger at Zack.

"Death is coming". Said Haze, in a creepy voice that he used to scare people away that tried to communicate with him.

"What a fucking weirdo". Said Opal.

"He creeps me out". Said Dave.

"Come on, everyone get on the bus". Said Mr.Mars.

Haze got on the bus, followed by Zack, Dave, Opal and Mr.Mars.

The bus pulled out of the school and began it's final journey.


	2. One Picture Tells A Thousand Words

**Chapter Two: One Picture Tells A Thousand Words**

**3 hours later**

The bus stops in the carpark of Royal Brandon mall. Everyone gets off the bus, and stands outside waiting for further instructions.

"Okay everyone, you've got an hour of shopping time, and Zack take some photos for the school paper". Said Mr Mars.

Zack nods at Mr Mars.

**10 minutes later**

Zack and Dave are outside Harvey Norman electronics.

"Hey, Zack, take my picture". Said Dave.

Zack takes Dave's picture.

"Let's go inside". Said Zack.

The two boys enter the store. They start looking at furniture.

"Hey Dave, take my picture". Said Zack, mocking Dave.

Zack hands Dave the camera, and Dave takes Zack's picture. The wind knocks over a lamp behind Zack. The sound of it shattering on the floor makes Zack and Dave jump.

"Whoa". Yells Zack.

"Scarey". Said Dave.

They walk into the electronics section and see Robert. He is looking for games to play on his PC.

"Hi Robert, can I take your picture". Said Zack.

"Um, sure". Said Robert.

Zack takes Robert's picture. An employee accidently trips over and spills his water bottle on a computer near Robert. It fries.

"Um, let's leave". Said Dave.

"Ah, yeah". Said Zack.

Zack and Dave exit the store, leaving the employee to be verbally abused by his superviser. They spot Lane walking around. Zack and Dave aren't friends with Lane, but there not enemies either. Zack and Dave find Lane to be a cool guy, even though all his friends are assholes.

"Hey Lane, do you mind if we take your picture". Said Zack.

"No, of course not man, go ahead". Said Lane.

Zack takes Lane's picture.

"Thanks" Said Dave.

Zack and Dave enter the Safety Shop. They then find Opal and Haze and take their photos, though Haze unknowlingly had his photo taken. They then leave and enter Sportsmark.

They find Ken and Nadia. Ken is holding three footballs. A Green one, a Yellow one and a Red one. Zack takes a quick a photo of Ken and Nadia and then he and Dave quietly run off. Zack doesn't care about getting permission, he doesn't even want to take these stupid photos. But Mr Mars pulled his name out of the 'mystery hat'.

'Stupid fag'. Zack thought to himself, remembering the mystery hat. Zack hates Mr Mars, but then again, Zack hates all his teachers.

Zack and Dave go to the food court and see Penny. They take a photo of her reading a news paper.

They then go to a fish'n'chips shop called 'The Marina". They grab a can of coke each and then take a photo of Tim.

They then go to BBQ's galore. They find Sally. She is standing near a employee who is showing a young couple a set of knives. They take Sally's picture.

They go to Home Hardware. They take a photo of Mr.Mars. Mr.Mars then looks at his watch.

"Alright guys, time to start heading back to the bus". Said Mr.Mars.


	3. The Vision

**Chapter 3: The Vision**

They are all back on the bus and are now on the Bruce Highway.

"Man it's packed today". Said Robert, referring to the heavy traffic on the road.

A log truck drives past them.

"Ah man, I hate log trucks". Said Penny, starting to get nervous.

The bus stops comes to a quick stop, jolting all the passengers as it nearly smashes into the back of a car.

"OW". Yelled all of the kids.

"Learn to drive, you old bastard". Yelled Ken.

"Watch your mouth boy". Yelled the busdriver.

All of a sudden a chain of explosions and car crashes happen, with car bits and logs flying everywere. Two cars crash head on into each other, sending one of their hubcaps flying through the bus, and it decapitates Nadia.

"NOOOOOOOO". Screams Ken as Nadia's head lands in his lap.

A car crashes into the side of the bus, killing a dozen students, including Lane.

"Oh my god". Screams Penny, as she starts bawling her eyes out.

Another car crashes into a 'Stop' sign, causing it to fly into the bus and it impales Robert, killing him instantly.

"Robert, no". Screams Sally, as she gets up and tries to get to Robert.

A car tire flies through the air. It smashes through the roof of the bus and crushes Mr.Mars.

"ROBERT". Screams Sally as she makes halway down the bus.

"SALLY, GET DOWN". Yells Zack.

A bullbar flies through the bus and slices Sally in half, through the waist.

"LET US OF THE BUS". Screams Opal, but the busdriver is dead, he was also decapitated by the hubcap.

A log smashes into the bus, killing most of the students, including Haze.

"WERE ALL GONNA DIE". Screams Dave, as he falls into the aisle.

Another log hits the engine and causes the whole bus to explode. The explosion starts at the front of the bus and makes its way to the back, killing everyone.


	4. Cheating Death

**Chapter 4: Cheating Death**

The bus stops comes to a quick stop, jolting all the passengers as it nearly smashes into the back of a car.

"OW". Yelled all of the kids.

"Learn to drive, you old bastard". Yelled Ken.

"Watch your mouth boy". Yelled the busdriver.

Zack quickly jumps up from his seat.

"OH MY GOD, WERE ALL GOING TO DIE". Screams Zack.

"Zack, please be quiet and sit down". Said Mr.Mars.

"Everyone get off the bus or you will die". Said Zack.

"Sit the fuck down". Said Ken, as he punches Zack in the face.

The two of them get into a fight. Dave and Robert join to help Zack, and Lane joins to help Ken. Tim accidently drops his lighter into the aisle and gets up to look for it. Haze gets up.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP". Yells Haze, as he gets involved in the fight.

"THAT'S IT, EVERYBODY IN THE AISLE, GET OFF NOW". Yelled Mr.Mars.

Zack, Ken, Dave, Robert, Lane, Tim, Haze and Mr.Mars all exit the bus and head over to a nearby sidewalk. Opal, Nadia, Penny and Sally get off to go check on their friends.

**Outside the bus**

"What were you idiots thinking". Said Mr.Mars.

Zack notices the cars align the way they did in his vision, right before the crash.

"We need to get everybody off of that bus". Said Zack.

"Zack, i'm very disapointed in you". Said Mr.Mars. "You're always su...

All of a sudden cars start crashing everywere, and the bus is suddenly bombarded just like in Zack's vision, until it finally explodes. Everybody watches in horror, until they all look at Zack.


	5. Interviews, Interviews

_A/N: A _big_ thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far and sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter and I hope the wait was worth it (most likely not)._

**Chapter 5: The Interrogation**

The 12 survivors are in a big white room in a police station near Chaos highway. All of a sudden 2 police officers enter the room, the first man is white with a bit of stubble on his chin and a mole on his left cheek, while the second man is black and slightly overweight with a stain that looks like jam just below the right side of his shirt collar.

"Hi, I'm Officer Thompson and this is Officer Keller". Said the first man, with what seems to be an Italian accent.

"We've come to ask you some questions about the incident, and beforehand, oh and don't worry, your families are on their way". Said Officer Keller, with a deep voice.

"Did, did anybody on the bus survive.."? Said Mr.Mars, with a sad look as his voice trailed away and his eyes peered at the floor.

"So far nobody has been found alive, but there is still a chance that rescue workers will find survivors". Said Officer Keller, trying to comfort them by instilling them with false hope.

"Were going to call you all into the next room one at a time, for questioning about the accident, and the events that unfolded beforehand". Said Officer Thompson, gazing at Zack every so often.

"Dave, can you please follow us into the next room". Said Officer Keller, while entering the room next door and motioning for Dave to follow him.

Dave casually gets up from his seat and flashes Zack and Opal a sad smile as he follows the officers inside the next room.

**Dave's Interview**

"Why did you get off the bus"? Said Officer Thompson, in an intrigued tone of voice.

"I got kicked off by Mr.Mars for fighting". Said Dave, in a carefree style of voice that he uses ever so often.

"Why were you fighting"? Said Officer Keller.

"I was backing up Zack, after he got into a punch-up with some of the lower primates in our class".

"Are you and Zack friends"? Said Officer Thompson.

"Best, friends for your information".

"You don't really seem bothered by the fact that most of your classmates just died hours ago". Said Officer Thompson.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really like most of the people in my class".

**Opal's Interview**

"Why did you get off the bus"? Said Officer Keller.

"Because I'm friends with Zack, and I, I believed him..". Said Opal, as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Why did you believe Zack"? Said Officer Thompson.

"Because I know Zack, and I know he wouldn't lie about something like that, I mean, what kind of sick gain would he get from doing something like that".

**Ken's Interview**

"Why did you start fighting with Zack"? Said Officer Thompson.

"Because he's a dick". Said Ken.

"Why is he a dick"? Said Officer Keller.

"Because he's a dick".

The two Officers look at each other as they both sigh.

**Nadia's Interview**

"Why did you get off the bus"? Said Officer Keller.

"Who cares, I broke a nail, and does anybody care, NO". Said Nadia, as she starts crying.

"What is wrong with you kids, don't any of you care that all your classmates just died"? Said Officer Keller, in a voice that made it seem like he had just seen something unbelievable.

"OH MY GOD, MY MAKEUP WAS ON THAT BUS". Screamed Nadia, as she literally starts to bawl her eyes out.

The Officers make their way through everyone until Zack is the only one left to be interviewed.

**Zack's Interview**

"How did you know that the pileup was going to occur"? Said Officer Keller.

"I saw it in a vision". Said Zack.

"Um okay, Zack, do you take any drugs"? Said Officer Thompson.

"No, why doesn't anybody believe me, I was fucking right wasn't I"? Said Zack, as he quickly jumped up from his seat, knocking the chair over onto its back.

"Your friend Opal seems to believe you...". Said Officer Thompson, cut off by the sound of Officer Keller's phone ringing.

Officer Keller answers it and walks off into the corner, talking to the person on the other end, while Officer Thompson and Zack watch him.

After about a minute he hangs up and looks back at the other two.

"Zack, your parents are here, so please follow me into the lobby where they are waiting". Said Officer Keller.

Zack follows Officer Keller out of the room while exchanging evil glances with Officer Thompson.

"Oh my god, Zack". Said Zack's mother as her and Zack's father run over and hug him.

"Let's go home". Said Zack, trying to hold back tears.


End file.
